Devil Bats lost in jungle 2
by misa.amane21
Summary: lanjutan cerita dari acount pertama saya XD ok, ok bagi yang belum baca ceritanya... baca di sini : /s/8301462/1/Deimon-Devil-Bats-Lost-in-the-Jungle- 1 thanks :*


Lost In the Jungle  
Chapter 2  
Lets begin~! :*  
Author : Nai Kyuuketsuki

"si cebol ini…"Jumonji kesal.  
"hoy, sedang apa disitu sendirian? Ayo lekas menyebrang!"Yukimitsu melambaikan tangannya kearah Komusubi.  
3 bersaudara tidak terlihat dari arah yukimitsu dan Ishimaru, karena mereka tertutup semak-semak tinggi dan pohon beringin.  
"fuh."setelah memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan merendahkan, komusubi menyebrangi sungai.  
"kurang ajaaar!'seru ketiganya bersamaan.  
Mereka bertiga mengejar komusubi yang sudah sampai di sebrang sana dengan berlari di atas pohon yang tadi ditumbangkan Komusubi.  
"heaaaaaaaaaaaa!"mereka meyerbu, ketika sampai di pertengahan batang pohon, komusubi mengangkat batang pohon tersebut dan melemparkannya, akhirnya 3 bersaudara hanyut di bawa arus sungai bersama pohon itu.  
"huaaaaaa…"Jumonji meronta-ronta berusaha naik ke atas batang pohon.  
"huaaa… blup blup blup."Kuroki juga sama.  
"bluk blup bluk blup."Tagano Cuma bisa mencengkram baju Kuroki, karna badannya di jadikan pijakan untuk naik oleh Jumonji.  
"eeeh? Sedang apa mereka?"seru Yukumitsu panik.  
"lemah."Komusubi memasang ekspresi seriusnya, sambil menatap ketiganya yang semakin menjauh.

WARNING, ONLY A STRONG HUMAN CAN UNDERSTAND!  
Kata Komusubi "Fuh, hanya orang lemah yang bisa di hanyutkan sungai dengan mudah seperti itu."

Tim E  
Srak srak srak  
Mereka bertiga baru akan memulai perjalanan mereka memasuki hutan.  
"hey, kenapa kami harus ikut latihan ini?"Tanya Yamaoka pada musashi.  
"iya, padahal kami hanya pemain cadangan kan?"Satake mengeluh.  
"entahlah."Musashi terlihat tak peduli.  
Kring~ kring~  
Handphone milik Musashi berbunyi.  
"ya, kenapa? Baik, baik."Musashi sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang menelponnya, sepertinya itu penting, dan sementara Yamaka dan satake hanya menatap musashi yang tengah menerima telpon.  
Cklek, dia menutup telponnya.  
"maaf, aku tidak bisa ikuti latihan ini, aku akan telpon Hiruma nanti, aku pulang dulu."setelah bicara seperi itu, Musashi pergi meninggalkan Yamaoka dan Satake.  
"heeey heeey!" panggil yamaoka.  
"oi tunggu duluuuu! Lalu kami?"satake protes.  
"hey, ayo kita pergi, bilang aja ada pelatihan basket mendadak."Yamaoka mengusulkan.  
"tapi… si setan itu pasti…"Satake bimbang.  
"itu urusan nanti, ayo pergi, apa kau mau bersusah-susah di hutan sana?"Yamaoka mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan.  
"hey tunggu."Akhirnya satakepun ikutan pergi.

Di ATAS BUKIT  
"khe kekeke… 2 orang pembasket sialan itu mau kabur rupanya ya." HIruma terkekeah di balik teropongnya.  
Clik, Hiruma menekan tombol merah.

Pukul 04:23 PM  
Tim E  
"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."Sena berjongkok sambil mengatur nafasnya.  
"t, tunggu."Suzuna mengikuti dari belakang, dengan tertatih, suzuna menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput samping Sena.  
"hosh.. hosh…"Dia mengatur nafasnya sambil terlentang dan memejamkan matanya.  
Sena ikutan duduk di rumput.  
"h, hey, dimana Monta?"Setelah beberapa saat, Suzuna mulai membuka matanya dan duduk di samping sena.  
"entahlah."Sena sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.  
"minumlah."suzuna menyodorkan sebotol air pada Sena.  
"t, terimakasih."Sena menerimanya.  
Set! Set!  
Sebuah bayangan hitam berkelebat di atas kepala sena dan Suzuna.  
"a, apa itu?"Teriak sena ketakutan.  
Set set set!  
Bayangan itu berkelebat kesana kmari.  
"wooooy! Kembalikan pisangku!"Monta teriak-teriak. Monta mendekat kearah sena dan suzuna dengan napas parah!  
"hosh,,, hosh s, sena, tolong bantu aku."Monta mencengkram lengan sena.  
"hiii.. t, tolong apa?"Sena agak ngeri, karna Wajah Monta yang seram d tambah keringat membasahi wajahnya, debu yang menempel di sekitar pipinya di tambah luka d sana-sini akibat menerobos semak berduri, pokoknya amit-amit!  
Perlahan, tangan kanan monta terangkat dan menunjuk ke atas.  
"tolong kejar dia dan tangkap.. hosh… pisangku." BRUGH!  
setelah bicara seperti itu, Monta terjatuh.  
"Montaaa!"teriak sena dan Suzuna.  
"jangan matiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"Seru suzuna.  
Sena hanya terdiam, lalu, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat kearah tadi monta menunjuk. Dia melihat seekor monkey bertengger dengan indah (?) diatas pohon.  
"kono Yaroooooou!"teriak sena, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menaiki pohon tempat monkey bertengger dengan posisi vertical (Mirip AirGear gitu deh)  
Set set set set set.  
Akhirnya, sekarang, sena hampir menangkap si monkey.  
Si monkey siaga, dan set set set set set set set set  
Si monkey kabur dengan kekuatan Devil Gosht monkey.  
Suzuna dan Monta menyaksikan pertarungan yang mengandalkan kecepatan tersebut dari bawah dengan mulut menganga, hampir mirip pertarungan ninja daripada pertarungan monkey vs Orang.  
"sena kau pasti bisa."Gumam suzuna.  
"berjuanglah, sena."Monta dalam hati.  
Sena pun tak mau kalah, dia menggunakan devil bats Goshtnya menyusul si monyet yang hampir sampai di end zone tim Deimon (lho?)  
Setelah melewati beberapa menit dan sepertinya si monkey yang cape duluan. Kemudian, dia lengah dan tergelincir dari ranting.  
"bahayaaaa!"seru Monta tiba-tiba.  
"awas!"seru sena dan, dengan kecepatan penuh, sena meluncur ke bawah menyusul si monkey.  
DUUUUUM!  
Udara sekitar di penuhi oleh asap.  
"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Senaaaa!" Suzuna panik.  
Asap semakin menipis.  
"uhuk-uhuk uhuk."sena terbatuk-batuk karna asap.  
"senaaa!"Suzuna berlari kearah sena.  
"lho? Mana monkeynya?"Tanya suzuna. Saat yang di tangan Sena Cuma ada Pisang.  
"hah?"Sena kaget.  
Asap perlahan menghilang, terlihat seseorang tengah jongkok di balik asap.  
Sena dan Suzuna memperhatikan sosok tersebut hingga asap menghilang dan sosok tersebut terlihat jelas.  
Sena dan Suzuna Cuma bisa terbelalak, melihat monta tengah menggendong monyet tersebut bak seorang putri.  
"oh my god, uhuk uhuk uhuk, siapa sih yang pasang jebakan disini."Monta terbatuk-batuk tanpa sadar apa yang ada di pangkuannya.  
Tangan Monta sedikit tergerak, dia merasakan ada sesuatu berbulu yang tengah di pegangnya, dengan gerakan slow motion, Monta berpaling melihat kearah tangannya, dan… seekor monkey tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan pipi merona merah.  
"huaaaa!"Monta melempar monkey tersebut, namun tangan si monkey telah merangkul leher Monta.  
Sang monkey jatuh cinta pada monta akhirnya ikut ke bersama rombongan Tim E menuju puncak Gunung.  
(monta : Oh deritaku… (T_T))

Malam dimulai, Tim E beristirahat di sebuah tenda primitive yang dibuat sendiri oleh tangan miss monkey.  
"sena."Panggil suzuna.  
"h, haai."Jawab Sena yang tengah duduk menatap langit.  
"kau sedang apa?"Suzuna mendekat dan duduk di samping Sena.  
"e, eh hanya duduk."Sena tersenyum.  
"menyingkirlaaah! Aku susah bergerak!"Seru Monta dengan monkey jatuh cinta di punggungnya.  
"hmmm… gimana nih? Monkeynya masih nempel di Monta."Suzuna menghela napas.  
"entahlah, aku juga bingung mau di apakan monkeynya."Sena juga menghela napas.  
"ah iya, gimana kalau kita gunakan dia sebagai pemandu jalan menuju puncak gunung? Kita Tanya saja padanya, jalur mana yang tercepat untuk sampai di puncak gunung. Dia pasti tahu."Usul suzuna setelah beberapa saat terdiam.  
"ah, b, benar juga ya."Sena setuju dengan usul Suzuna.

Tim V  
Setelah hanyut cukup jauh, Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Tagano berhasil ke tepian sungai setelah berusaha keras mengarahkan batang pohon yang membuat mereka hanyut itu menepi saat air sungai tenang.  
Mereka cukup merasa lega karna tidak ada buaya atau piranha yang dapat mengancam kelangsunga hidup mereka, sebagai gantinya, mereka hanya bertemu nyamuk.  
Yap, Tim V kedatangan nyamuk.  
Tapi… tidak jadi masalah kalau nyamuknya hanya 1 atau 2, sedangkan nyamuk yang Tim V hadapi ini… berupa gerombolan gangster nyamuk hutan yang buas, liar, bringas dan haus darah!  
Sekali Clup! Nyoooot~ sensasi perih dan pegal yang luar biasa, serasa tubuh mongering seketika.  
"nyamuk apaan nih kek gini amat?"Jumonji terus menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghindari gigitan nyamuk.  
"cikusoou!"Kuroki dan Tagano juga tak berhenti menggerakan tubuh mereka.  
"gimana nih? Lama-lama kita bisa mati kehabisan darah disini. Ayo kita lanjutin aja ke puncak!"Seru Tagano.  
"oke, kita lari aja. Biar tu nyamuk gak bisa ngejar kita. Dan kita juga jadi cepet nyampe ke puncak!"Usul Jumonji.  
"ayo ayo!"Kuroki langsung setuju, karena dia tak tahan di serang para nyamuk.  
"serbuuuuuuuuuu!"Tagano mulai berlari, diikuti jumonji dan Tagano!

Ketiganya terus berlari, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang menghalangi mereka.  
Entah itu, Semak-semak, kubangan lumpur, tumbangan batang pohon, Populasi mawar liar, padang ilalang, pokoknya apapun itu, mereka terobos!  
Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tebing yang tinggi.  
"hah? Hosh… hosh… gimana ini?"Jumonji terengah-engah.  
"hosh…hosh…hosh…aduh. Aku ga kuat lagi."Kuroki tiduran di rumput.  
"hosh… apa kita.. hosh… harus… m, mendaki… tebing ini?"Tagano memegangi kedua lututnya yang robek gara-gara mawar liar, resiko yang lari duluan.  
"lu sih, lari brutal gitu gak liat-liat arah dulu! Hosh… sekarang kita harus gimana?"jumonji ngomel.  
"l, liat peta hosh… ama kompas… aja."Kuroki terengah-engah.  
Jumonji mengeluarkan peta dan kompas yang sedaritadi tersimpan di tas ranselnya.  
"…"jumonji mematung melihat peta.  
"kenapa?"Tagano mendekat.  
"ini gimana bacanya? Utaranya yang mana nih?"Jumonji menunjukan peta buatan tangan Mamori ke Tagano.  
"entahlah, gambarnya gak jelas."Tagano mengamati.  
"udahlah, tujuan kita kan ke puncak! Siapa tahu tebing ini jalan pintas menuju puncak!"Kuroki bangun.  
"kita mau manjat pake apa, guoblok!?"Jumonji kesal dan menggosokkan peta ke wajah Kuroki.  
"apa kita mau ambil jalan memutar? Itu makan waktu lebih lama."Tagano mencoba memberi ide.  
"kelamaan! Emangnya lu mau si gembrot gendut cebol itu nyampe di puncak duluan? Dimana harga diri lu sebagai laki!?"Jumonji terbakar dendam.  
Mendengar perkataan Jumonji, Kuroki dan tagano juga jadi dendam.  
"ayo kita panjat!"tekad Kuroki dan Tagano.  
Ketiganya mulai meraih akar-akar pohon yang ada di atas tebing, lalu mulai memanjat.


End file.
